Close Quarters xxx Rated M
by StephalewANDhugh
Summary: This is what happens when House and Cameron sneak off at the end of the day...set a week after 'Springtime Blues.' House and Cam....and only straight sex
1. Chapter 1

-1**CHAPTER ONE – Close Quarters**

A week had passed since the rendezvous with the four doctors and when House told the boys about the night, they didn't believe him so they were in the clear.

Cuddy was the most furious because she had her job on the line. So, to punish House, she gave him one week of clinic duty. House went off, of course.

"Hey, then you have to give yourself a week of clinic duty, too! You booked the rooms."

"No, I don't. You didn't want me, remember? Paybacks are hell."

"It's not that I didn't want you; I just wanted Cameron more."

"What?! You have another week of clinic duty!"

"You can't…that's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair."

"I've already had you, remember? In college?"

"Oh, so now that I'm old I'm not good enough for you? That's another week."

"I didn't say…what? Three weeks? Cuddy, give me a break!"

"Want to make it four?"

"NO...YES!"

"You got it."

House stormed out of her office but turned around at the door.

"You need to lay off watching The Breakfast Club Marathon!"

Cuddy watched him leave and as soon he turned the corner she smiled. She couldn't help it. He was such a little kid, and since she didn't have one he was the closest she would apparently get.

But then again, she and Wilson didn't use a condom that night. While House and Cuddy were in the Jacuzzi she'd asked him if he would father her child. He already knew she considered him once, and asked himself the question once before. So, there was a chance that Wilson may have made her pregnant.

Days later House and Cameron were the only ones in the diagnostics room; she at her computer pulling up his mail and he at the table, legs up, arms crossed, head on the back of the chair and softly snoring.

Cameron kept peeking over the computer to watch him; he was just so vulnerable and sweet-looking when he slept. She remembered watching him sleep a week earlier. She never thought she'd have the chance to watch him sleep again. She figured it was a one time thing and that it would never happen again.

She was wrong.

"What are you staring at?" House asked her without opening his eyes.

He knew she was watching him. House knew it. House knows everything.

"Nothing important," she answered then went back to her computer.

"Oh, is that how you describe your boss? I'm not important?"

"No. I've got other words that would describe you better. And none of them should be said in a church."

"You don't go to church," he told her.

"Neither do you."

"That's right. So you have to describe me," he said.

He lifted his head and looked at her peering over the computer.

"You're stubborn, a jerk, selfish, inconsiderate, rude…" she started off.

"No, no. I know that. How would you describe me physically? Like in bed."

"I've had better," she teased.

"Really?"

She smiled at him then winked. "No."

"Ok, so, I'm the best you've ever had. What else?"

"House, this isn't the place to be having this conversation."

"Why not?"

"Because, Chase or Foreman could come walking in…"

"I gave them so many tests they won't be back until tomorrow. Please, continue," he told her.

He grabbed the bottle of Vicodin off the desk and popped one.

"Continue what?" Cameron asked, playing stupid hoping he'd end the conversation.

"Our conversation. So, question: if this isn't the place, what kinda of place did you have in mind?" he asked her.

She looked at him then turned her attention back to the computer. He watched her for several minutes before she picked up the phone, asked the person to get on PM. A minute went by and she did some typing.

"Who are you talking to?"

"No one," she answered coyly.

She ended the conversation, looked at him evily and walked out without saying a word.

"Hey! Where are you going?" House hollered after her.

She turned around after the door closed behind her and motioned with a 'come hither' motion with her finger.

House didn't ask any questions. He jumped up as fast as he could, grabbed his cane and ran after Cameron in the hallway.


	2. Love In an Elevator

-1**CHAPTER TWO - Love In an Elevator**

House finally limped fast enough to catch up with Cameron, after all, she did a great job enticing him. They got into the elevator and stood on opposites sides, against the wall.

"Ever done it in an elevator?" House asked teasingly.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"How was it?"

"Oh, oh, wouldn't _you _like to know?!" she teased back.

"Uh, yeah, I would."

"Ok, come here."

House took a few steps towards her, never losing eye contact. That was one thing the couple had and would never lose - eye contact.

"Well?" House asked impatiently.

"We got stuck on the third floor…yada yada…"

"Oh, come ON! You've got to give me more than that!" House said.

"Well, he pinned me against the wall…"

House smiled wickedly, grabbed her hands, crossed them over her head and held them with one hand, pressing his body against hers on purpose.

"Aaaaaand?"

"He unzipped his pants, and, you know!"

"NO! God, woman! What _happened_?

"He pulled _my _pants down and…"

She looked at him intensely, trying to figure out if he was putty in her hands yet. Of course he was; he's a man…he's easy.

"Why don't I save that for a rainy day?" she asked.

He sighed heavily, let go of her hands and stood beside her, brushing his shoulder up against hers.

"Okay, so, where the heck are you taking me?" he asked, clearly getting upset by her teasing him this way.

"Well, remember when you asked me to come join you in the hyperbalic chamber??"

"Ye…uh, no!"

She nodded her head just in time as the elevator doors opened. "Uh, yeah!"

"Hot diggity darn!" House exclaimed, and would have clicked his heels in the air if he could.


	3. Tsunami

**CHAPTER THREE – Tsunami**

"So, how were you able to set this up? I mean, the room, by ourselves," House asked curiously as they entered the room.

"Oh, someone owed me a favor," Cameron answered.

She reached behind her and closed the door, giving him a very 'fuck me now' look. She walked to the control booth and flipped a switch that turned on only one light, giving the room with the chamber a soft glow. There was a small light inside the chamber, which was enough for them to see what they were doing…or _would _be doing in there shortly.

House snuck up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered, "I've been missing you."

She turned her head to face him, wrapped her arms around his neck. "Me, too."

He pulled her toward him and embraced her tight, like he would never let her go. Now, it was House's turn to kiss Cameron passionately. He put both of his hands on either side of her neck very, very softly. With his thumbs he traced her upper cheeks, down to her chin, up to her lips.

She opened her mouth just wide enough for his thumb to pass her lips, which was met with her wet tongue. She swirled the tip of her tongue like it was his penis, all the while sliding her hand down to his now-very-swollen cock.

Suddenly, House pulled away from Cameron.

"Hey! What the hell?" she asked a little surprised.

He didn't answer her right away but grabbed a rolling stool and placed it in front of her.

"What are you doing?" she asked, but it's not like she didn't already know.

House sat on the stool and wheeled it close to her. He reached up the skirt she was wearing, caressing her outer thighs, then slowly the inner thighs. As he reached up to her crotch, he discovered she wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Oh, what's this? Would you expecting some today? Well, today's your lucky day. Put your hands on the desk behind you," he ordered.

And, him being her boss, she simply could _not _refuse, now, could she?

When her hands were behind her, he grabbed the skirt at the waist and pulled it down. He needed no words to tell Cameron to raise her ass so he could pull them down, throwing them on the floor beside them.

With his hands, he pushed her legs apart at her knees and leaned in a bit, so he'd have perfect access to her pussy.

He smiled up at her and said, "See you later. I've got a diving lesson."

"Oh, please tell me you are already skilled!" she begged.

But before he could answer, her voice got caught in her throat and she gasped, her body tensing. He had run his hot tongue over her swollen clit. With it, he lapped at her pussy, which was soaked, and brought some of her juices to her clit.

She moaned softly under her breath as his tongue massaged her clit, and leaned back a bit more on the desk. While he was eating her, she put her legs over his shoulders and basically held him as her hostage, similar to a Black Widow, but without the kill.

He continued to lick and tug and suck her clit until she screamed, "Put your finger in my pussy!"

Of course, he was her slave so he obliged.

"Howsssssss, your beard….oh…oh my…..GOD! Ohh…my…g…ssssssssspot."

House was inwardly pleased at pleasing her; of course he had no doubt of his skill. He would slightly move his face back and forth so the hairs on his beard would tickle her pussy and her inner thighs, which he could tell she _loved._

He had her clit in his mouth, his finger in her pussy and rubbing her g-spot. House had no fucking idea what he was doing to her, but he would soon find out.

To his surprise, her body started convulsing, but she kept his head in the vice.

"Yes…yesssssssss, oh, don't stop….oh, fuck…" she cried.

The next thing House knew, Cameron goes completely stiff, her body stopped convulsing and at first he thought she was dead or something, but then he heard her heavy breathing and she came. Her juices flowed onto his hand but he never took his mouth away from her pussy.

A woman's cum is a man's nectar, and as she relaxed her legs, he was taking in every bit of the drops that exploded in his mouth, hungrily sucking her juices into his mouth.

Finally, he was free from her clutches. She sat up and met him, holding him in an even tighter embrace than before. But she couldn't speak.

"Cam…Allison, what's wrong?" he asked, because he was just a _bit _worried about her.

She breathed heavily into his neck and whispered in his ear, "House…I've never, ever cum like that before."

House pulled away from her and looked at her.

"Are you serious?"

She could only shake her head; her body was still recovering from her intense orgasm.

Cameron laughed and seemed almost embarrassed, but she wasn't.

"Okay…now it's _your _turn."


	4. House Magic

-1**CHAPTER FOUR - House Magic**

"Hmm, my turn? I think I like that," House smirked. "What did you have in mind?" He leaned into her and stared deeply into her eyes.

"First, I take your pants painfully slow…" Cameron told him 'painfully' was whispered.

"Painfully? I don't like pain, but I hear Chase does." She ignored that comment.

"Then I get down on my knees and rub my hands up your inner thighs to the base of your shaft…" she said, her voice seductive.

"And?"

"Gently take your balls in my hand and lick the base of your dick, making sure I cover every popping vein I feel with my tongue until…"

"Until what?"

The more she spoke, the more of her hot, sweet breath blew onto his face, and his dick only grew. His dick was begging to be touched, licked, sucked - it was fucking torture for him.

"Until I feel your hot, hard dick stiffen against my face as my lips cover underneath your cock and cup the tip in my hand…"

House reached out and gently put his hands on Cameron's waist, brushing his fingers against her skin, drawing her closer to him. He loved feeling her body against his, their hearts beating together.

"Bet you I can take your bra off with my teeth," he challenged.

"What? Were you not even _listening_ to me?" she asked, acting pissed but she wasn't. She knew it was all part of the game.

"Oh, _yes _I was," he said.

He took her hand and brought it to the bulge in his pants, flat handed and rubbed up and down.

"Um, yeah, I guess you _were_," she said with a snicker.

"So, take off your blouse," he ordered impatiently, but with an evil twinkle in his eye that surged through her body.

With one hand still on his dick, she unbuttoned her blouse with the other from the top down, slowly, teasing him. He watched her fingers work, easily freeing the material from the trappings of the buttons. By the third button he could see her cleavage and he ran his forefinger, using his nail for added sensation, from her collarbone to the tip of her left breast.

She, in return, lightly squeezed his dick she had in the palm of her hand, literally, causing him to take in a deep breath. She smiled at him devilishly and continued to unbutton her blouse. By the time Cameron released the last button House had had enough.

He roughly tore the blouse over her shoulders and threw it to the floor, forcefully turning her around. She slightly lost her balance and leaned forward on the desk partially bent over. He took half a step and pressed his dick against her ass.

"Take it off?" she whispered, but it was more of a question than an answer.

And he obliged. He had his jeans and boxers off in two seconds flat and had to hold it for a second to make it behave; after all, they have a mind of their own. And, House had no control over his own actions, much less his dick having the same ability.

He grabbed her ass, causing her to arch her back and spread her cheeks. He ran his finger around her anus and her entire body tensed up. House took that as a no-no, so he stopped.

"No…no…keep doing that," she said, her head turned toward him a bit.

House had other plans, though. He pressed his hard cock between her cheeks and just teased her with it. She sighed heavily and closed her eyes, expecting what was to come next.

But it never came.

House keep his dick against her, but he bent over also, and with his teeth grasped the hook of the bra in his teeth. With his chin he was able to put some pressure on that to unhook the bra - one - two - three hooks. The back of the bra fell against the back of her arms and he smiled.

"Told you I could do it," he said.

"I had no doubt you could, but that wasn't what I was expecting," she said teasingly.

"You couldn't take me. Not too women can take me _there_. But that's not what I had in mind."

She tried to stand up but he kept his weight on her. The bottom of his t-shirt was tickling her ass but she liked it. He pressed his chest against her back and cupped her breasts from behind. He massaged them slowly and delicately, moving below her breast and bringing them up and out, covering the entire titties.

"House, they're not tomatoes. You can be a little rougher."

"Oh, _really_?"

With his thumb and forefinger he pinched her nipples and he felt her stomach sink in and she softly moaned. He kept his hand on her left breast and with his right reached up and pulled her hair to the side to expose her neck. He pressed himself against her back more and his mouth was right at her ear.

But House surprised her when he went for her neck, with his teeth. Cameron gasped, but was already incredibly horny and wet. He didn't suck to prevent any hickies because that was such a _high school _thing to do; no, he would leave his mark elsewhere.

She felt his stomach move against her back and she realized he had laughed, a small one, though. She then felt House stand up, leaving her body ravishing for more.

"Come on," House said and walked out of the booth into the room with the hyperbaric chamber.

"Wha…oh."

House opened the door of the chamber, which opened to the left. He took his t-shirt off, exposing his incredibly tight body, tighter than anyone who has a physical handicap should have. She'd only known him to run the short time he had no pain in his leg, but that wasn't enough time to make him look at hot as he did.

He heard the door open and close and knew she was in the room with him. By the time House threw the shirt on the floor, Cameron was behind him only about five feet, and drooling.

"I should get in first," he said, his back still turned to her. "You'll just have to cra…"

He stopped when he turned around and saw her standing so close to him naked. There is no greater thrill for a man than to see a beautiful woman naked, and wanting him as badly as she did. She was standing with her arms to her said and noticed her nipples were wonderfully erect, and _so _suckable. He smiled at her and shook his head, like it was all a dream.

"…crawl in after me," he finished.


	5. Chamber of Secrets

_Wow, I can't believe all the grammatical errors I made in this…well, I only noticed two. Lol But it still bugs me. _

_Ok, here we go! Second to last chapter! If there are any ideas of future story ideas out there, I'd like to hear them….I have one more that I'll do and I can't think of anything else, but that doesn't mean I won't in the future. Lol_

_Oh, and there's only a _little_ ass play…nothing too much for those that can't handle that._

**CHAPTER FIVE - Chamber of Secrets**

House put his left knee on the lip of the chamber and pushed his right leg after it, his arms and left leg holding most of his weight. He crawled into the chamber, lay on his left side, put his head in his left hand and stared down at Cameron.

Not at her face, though. From her height and the height of the chamber, he only saw her breasts peaking out at him, her taunt stomach slightly shaking, but enough for him to notice.

Cameron bent over and peaked her head through to look at him, not being able to avoid his long, hard cock first, though. She smiled and crawled in herself, gravity doing its' best to pull her breasts down and driving House completely insane.

She slowly crawled up along beside him, making sure she'd brush her knee on his thigh or barely brushing her nose against his chest. They were finally eye to eye and both wore smiles on their faces.

"Glad you could join me," House told her.

"I couldn't resist," Cameron answered as she lay down next to him, her head on his left arm extending out.

She put her left hand on his waist and moved it up and down, sending waves of senses House had only occasionally felt with another woman, or even by himself sometimes. With his right hand he brought it up and brushed the palm against her cheek, his thumb outlining her bottom lip.

She put her left leg over his right, checking in with his facial expressions to see if she was hurting him. She smiled when she knew she was in clear.

House moved his body closer to Cameron's until they were wrapped in each other's arms, legs entwined. She slid her hand from his waist to his chest, softly pressing her thumb against his right nipple.

House had now crossed the 'driven to beyond insaneness' by her touch. He put his hand behind the back of her head and brought it to his, his breath becoming heavier as he felt her own breath on his face.

Their lips melded together in a frenzy with arms flying to touch the other in every spot they could find.

Cameron softly moaned under breath when she felt House's hot cock press against her stomach and only kissed him deeper and harder. His tongue escaped to find hers and they were completely encased with the others' lips, moving their heads this way and that, both becoming more excited and hotter by the minute.

Cameron suddenly pulled away from their passionate kiss, which only produced a loud protest from House.

"I don't think it has the same excitement with the door open, do you?" she asked as she gasped for breath and looked at the opened end of the chamber.

"Uh, _yeah_, so go close it!" House said with a grin on his face.

She slowly scooted down until his dick was right in her face. She tilted her head to look up him and said, "I'll take care of that next," and continued down to the door.

House threw his head on his arm and closed his eyes for just a second, suddenly realizing her luscious ass would be staring at him in the distance and quickly shot his head up to look. And sure enough, her ass _was _peering out at him. She groaned as she stretched out to reach the inside handle of the door but was met with a surprise.

Somehow, House had turned himself around in the chamber on his back and pushed his body toward Cameron so his head was approaching her. He stretched his arms out and separated her legs then scooted up so her crotch was right in his face.

"House, hey! I'm already sore from…hmmm," she said, cutting herself off when she felt his tongue lap at her clit and closed her eyes, trying to support herself from falling head first out of the chamber.

He put his hands around her hips so his hands could grasp her ass as he softly flicked his tongue from the tip to both sides of it. Her body shivered as his tongue pressed harder on the right side of the clit, somehow her most sensitive spot, and moved his tongue in a circle.

He separated her ass cheeks and because his arms were so long was able to slide his middle finger over the entrance to her ass.

"No..no, House…not th…" she groaned, but only because he had pushed her ass down closer to get a better grip on her clit.

He obliged and only held her cheeks in his hands, slowly massaging them but getting busy with her clit. The closer she came to orgasm the more she pressed her hips down on his face.

When he sensed she was just about to cum from his clit play, he put his hands at her hips and pushed her up, just a bit, so her pussy was right at his mouth. He flicked his tongue around then inside her pussy, causing his nose to press against her clit, which was enough to make her finally cum.

House never moved his mouth and drank all her juices, which he loved. She tasted salty, yet sweet.

"Uh…Hou…I'm gonna lose my balance here if you don't pull me in," she said breathlessly.

House slid out from under her and got in his original position, on his side so he could get a view of her approaching him again. After she closed the door she turned, and with a wicked smile on her face slowly crawled again toward him.

"On your back, mister," she ordered, her voice not echoing inside the chamber at all.

"Oh, since when do you give _me _orders?" he asked.

"Since I'm going to return the favor you just gave me."

His eyes lit up and did as he was told. She let her breasts rub against his legs as she approached him and when his hips were at her fingertips she stopped, his dick throbbing in front of her and screaming for some attention, while it _was _standing at attention.

She pushed her body up a little so his dick slid in between her breasts and rocked back and forth, titty fucking his cock. She heard him moan and knew she was doing something right.

When she rocked back the tip of his cock was right at her chin and she leaned down and flicked the tip of his cock with her tongue, which sent shivers down his spine and she felt his cock jump between her breasts.

"Shiiii," House mumbled.

That was all she needed to hear. She scooted back further so she would have a better angle to get his dick inside her mouth. She brought her lips down around the tip to the dick to the foreskin and circled it with her tongue. She felt him buck his hips up and she was forced to swallow his dick, slowly going down more so she'd take all of it.

The tip of his dick met the back of her throat but she didn't gag; she hadn't ever gagged when she went down on a man. She slowly tilted her head and brought her head up, getting his dick wet as she went.

Then she went back down, put her hands on his waist and took all of him in her mouth. She felt him squirm his body in ecstasy and her mouth started to fuck his cock until his moans became louder, screaming for release.

"'mmm…cum…ooohhh…"

She took his dick out of her mouth and wrapped her left hand around the shaft and started to pump, slowly at first, but building until she saw a sparkle of his cum escape.

"Cum in my mouth, House," she whispered.

He groaned, his body shook then tensed, and more cum shot from his dick. Her hot, wet mouth wrapped around the tip of his dick and she sucked him until he moaned one last time and his body collapsed.

She let his dick out of her mouth and looked up at him. His head was down and his mouth was half open, trying to catch his breath. She looked back down at his dick and noticed a few drops of cum drip down his slowly shrinking cock onto his balls.

She knelt down and gently locked him clean, from the tip to the shaft and beyond to his balls. His body shivered one last time.

"Fuck, woman! What the hell are you trying to do to me, _kill _me?" House said then laughed.

Cameron came toward House and lay next to him, the chamber so small every inch of their bodies touching the other.

She smiled at him and said, "Now, why would I want to do that?"

They kissed and held each other tightly. The heat building up within the chamber fogged up the small, round window but neither one noticed.

"I'm going to sleep," House whispered as his lips found hers and he kissed them lightly, tasting his own juices still on her lips, which he was far from repulsed by.

"Okay, but I'm only giving you a few more minutes. We're not done yet," she answered as his lips left hers.

"Oh, god help me!" House said and they both laughed.


	6. Let's Catch a Movie

-1_Okay, this final hot scene didn't quite call for the use of a condom, but I MUST insist that a condom ALWAYS be used! For sex, I mean. hehehe_

_Enjoy, as this is the last chapter of Close Quarters. The one following this will be Wildy, Wilson and Cuddy. It's a semi-spoiler for Act Your Age, where Wilson teases House about having sex with Cuddy. Well, I'll play the scene as best as I can, but Wilson _will _give House all the juicy (and I mean that literally) details of their play date, more like their date play! Lol _

_Steph_

**CHAPTER SIX - Let's Do a Movie?**

Cameron lay in House's arms inside the hyperbaric chamber until they both caught their breath, although they had begun to sweat a little, not so much from the close quarters but from their body heat.

"You know, I still want to hear about your little elevator escapade," House whispered in her ear a few minutes later.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him; he was staring at her with that sexy, alluring grin he so loved to flash, and as of late, she so loved to see.

"Yeah, I might," she teased. "I think you've definitely deserved it."

"Deserved it? I know I'm good, but I can't be _that_ good," he said then laughed.

"Yeah, you're good, reeeealy good," she said, returning his laugh.

"Cameron?" he whispered.

"Yeah?" she murmered back.

"You ready to give it another go?" he asked, almost shamelessly.

"You're joking? Already?" she asked, dumfounded.

"Uh, no on the joking part, yes on the already. Why don't you check it out for yourself?"

Cameron grinned devilishly as she reached her hand down and indeed, found he was hard as a rock again. She took her hand back and asked him, "Am I ready?"

House grinned right back, took his own hand, and as Cameron spread her legs for him, palm flat, he ran it over her pussy. He brought his hand back, looked at the glistening juices on his hand and showed it to Cameron.

"What do you think?"

"Hmm, not sure," she said.

She grabbed his hand by his wrist and brought it toward her face. Finger by finger, she licked the juices off his fingers, slowly and seductively until his hand was clean.

"How do you taste?" he asked with a half-grin.

"I don't know, what do you think?" she asked.

She brought her lips to his and they kissed passionately, their bodies entwined again and with his strong arms, pulled her on top of him. There they were, in the tightly fitting chamber, she on top of him with her ass just above his hard dick.

"Wanna go on a ride on the House Mobile?" he asked her seriously.

She couldn't contain her laughter at that. "You don't _really _call it that, do you?" she asked surprised.

"No, it's more like the House Love Stick," he said with a laugh.

"You are so…so…"

"Shut up! I need to be inside you…NOW!" he barked.

"Wow, you are a very impat…ohhhh…How…" she gasped, her head came down on his chest and she closed her eyes, reveling in what he'd just done.

While Cameron had been talking, House had managed to grab her waist, push her down just enough so her pussy met his dick. When he let go he slipped easily inside her soaked pussy and it stopped her cold from speaking.

Cameron put her hands on both sides of House's head and rubbed her breasts again his glistening chest, leaning her back up as much as she could before she met the top of the chamber. She positioned herself on top of him to fit his entire ten inch cock inside of her.

House reached up and cupped her breasts in his hands, from underneath her breasts to just above her collarbone. The whole time their eyes were locked on each other's. She started to undulate her hips just a bit so his dick would hit every inch of her pussy walls.

House's breath got heavier and soon Cameron's was as fast as his. Their hearts started to pound harder against the others' and they both truly felt as one.

The electricity that pulsated through her pussy was incredible and she was forced to close her eyes so she could concentrate on how good he felt inside of her. When she finally looked at him again his eyes were closed and beads of sweat were starting to pour from his forehead.

She started to ride him up and down, bringing his dick just to the opening of her pussy and sat back down on his cock again. She slowly increased her speed until she was fucking him so hard she started to sweat herself.

They both were moaning and groaning - House when she would raise her hips so just the tip of his cock was inside her, and her when she would take all of him inside her again.

"Oooh, Caaam," House moaned.

She lay on his chest, her mouth against his ear and pumped him like she'd never have sex again, breathing heavily into his ear and softly calling his name. She'd occasionally lick his earlobe as she fucked him.

While the both of them were in perfect sync, their bodies rocking back and forth, their heads were pressed together with their mouths by the other's ear, and it was getting both of them hotter by the moment. Aside from hearing the grunts and moans from the women in porn movies, House couldn't _stand_ a woman breathing in his ear like Cameron was. It only drove him more wild.

House grabbed Cameron's soaked drenched hair and pulled it behind her neck, holding it there with one hand while she continued to ride him. The moans grew, their bodies tensed, and House exploded into her pussy. She cried out in ecstasy at feeling his cum shoot insider of her.

She sat down on him, letting his entire load stay insider her; she didn't want to lose a drop. When she felt his release end and his dick became soft inside of her, she slowly and carefully slid off of him and collapsed next to him.

"Damn, House!" she said, running her hand through her soaked hair to get it out of her face. "You should have _ordered _me in here with you when I found you here! Jerk!"

"What? I'm a jerk? I invited you in with me but noo-uh-ooo, you hung up on me and left. Your loss," he said with a small laugh.

"Yeah, I guess, but if we did it then I doubt I would have cum as hard as I did just now, you too," she laughed, lovingly placing her hand on his chest.

"You got me there," he said and kissed her forehead. "You're right. Now let's get out of here before we melt."

They got out of the chamber and got dressed quickly, as they were both dying for a shower after their sweaty bodies had gone through so much…action.

"I'm sorry, House, what was the last thing you said in there before we got out?" Cameron asked as she pulled her blouse over her head.

He was just pulling up his pants and zipping them up when he said, "I don't remember."

"Oh, yes you do! You said I was right!"

"I most certainly did not!" he argued.

They headed out of the radiology department and walked to the elevator. They were both disheveled and had the 'just fucked' look on their faces, but didn't let it bother them when two other people joined them in it.

"Yes, you did! You said I was right!" she egged him on.

"Did not!" he replied.

"Did too!" she shot back just as the elevator door opened to the lobby.

They both stepped out and headed for the front door of PPTH, still bickering about Cameron being right.

Just as the door closed behind them Cameron turned away from House to head to her car, he said, "Hey, Cam, wanna go see the Chamber of Secrets tomorrow night?" He winked at her just as she turned to face him. Before she could reply turned and walked toward his bike in his handicapped spot.

_Oh, it's not a secret anymore, House. You don't know there's a tiny camera in the corner to watch patients while they're in there._

She thought to herself as she headed back into PPTH to the radiology department to get the tape, for herself, so she would have it in her hot little hands.

_**THE END….but more to follow! Just the ending to THIS little diddy!**_


End file.
